


Wishes made by two

by Martusia714



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martusia714/pseuds/Martusia714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people. Together. Parted by dead. At least that's what everyone thinks.<br/>How wrong they could be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes made by two

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhwere in season 4, but without villians and everyone are alive. Also English is not my first language and this is un-beated. Enjoy? Enjoy!

           Cora Hale looked up from couch, staring at her older brother and she just couldn't say anything in shock. Finally, she threw away the book she was reading since morning and walked to him.  
     "Where are you going?" she asked, crossing her arms at her chest and standing in front of him.  
Derek tuned his head to her, throwing another shirt into his bag. There was something in his eyes, that made her frown, but he quickly looked down at the bag and zipped it.  
     "I'm leaving town for few days. It's nothing important, just visiting an old friend." he said, picking the bag up and throwing it at his shoulder. "Are you going to watch them?"  
She nodded, but part of her was angry at him and there was no need to stop herself from telling him what she thought about this whole situaton.  
     "Of course I am, but I really don't understan why haven't you told me ealier. Derek, this is kind of important, don't you think?!" she asked, looking him in the eyes.   
Derek frowned, but then he smiled at her and placed a hand at her check. He smelled weird. Nervous. The moment she looked into his eyes, her face softened and he nodded.  
     "Maybe I really should told you ealier. I was just focused at something else and... Well, it doesn't matter now. I will be back in few days." he said, kissing her forehead.  
Seconds later, he turned around, grabbing his leather jacket from a table and walked out of the loft. She, at the other hand was still standing there, paralyzed. Not a minute later she heard a car driving out of the garage and then nothing. Cora frowed sitting at the bed and staring down at the floor. He was acting strange lately. She never saw him so teansed up about something so not important like visting his freind. Of course it was a shock, Derek having actual friends, but there was something weird about it and she was for sure going to find out what. Because, if something was happening and he was not telling her, she will be mad.   
  
***

           He sits down at the chair beside the hospital bed and puts his bag at his feet. For a moment he just stares at her, like always, when he visits her. She felt into coma, not long after he saved her. Saved her too late. But he did, and he for sure didn't regret it. Derek hoped that maybe one day, he will come and see her glowing, smiling at him from a hospital bed. Everytime he hoped that maybe it's today, that she will somehow wake up. Someday, docors were saying that they just have to be patient. They. The truth was that he was the only one knowing the girl is alive. Not even her family, they still thought she's missing.  
           There she was, a Sleeping Beauty, looking like an ice figure. It was pinful, seeing her like this, when most of the time she was a shot of energy. Slowly, he reached for her hand, it was warmer than last time, maybe it was because more of the sun light was in the room. He looked up at the flowers in a vaze beside the bed and he frowned a little. Slowly he reached out for a vaze and walked out to bathrooms. He throwed flowers into the bin and repleaced them with the fresh ones he bought before coming to hospital. When he was done, he walked out and came back to her room, this time sitting in the empty place at her bed. Slowly, he moved a piece of hair from her face and looked at her. She looked like an angle, all in white, with the sun shining at her face, shining in her long hair.   
     "As I promised, I will get you out of here, but maybe it will take some time. Actually, I expected you to... come back faster. Maybe I have to give you much more time than I thought." he frowned a little, taking her hand in his. "I still have to tell them. You probably would. But I'm afraid that maybe it will be pointless. Your doctor said you will wake up, when you will be ready. So, I'm giving you no matter how much time you want."  
           Derek stood up and took his bag from the ground, slowly he leaned down to kiss her forehead, his hand caresed her check gently.  
     "I love you, Erica and I will be back tomorrow." he whispered softly, before turning and walking out of the room.   
It was starting to feel like he was living a double live. Between Beacon Hills and Erica in New York. Of course, it wasn't what he wanted. He have seen her parents faces everytime they passed him at the street. They hated him. Her mother screamed it to his face. He was a monster, he took their daughter away. Made promises and then failed her. Their little girl. Many times, he thought about brusting out that he knows where she is. But always something stopped him. He had no idea is she will wake up in years. Why to make them hope for something?


End file.
